Sakura's Prophcey
by Victoria Ace
Summary: Sakura is a demigod with her best friend Derek at Camp Halfblod. But when a big prophcey arives to Sakura she has to leave her home an sav her fried Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : Brekfest  
**

"Sekura walk up it is monrimg" sayed Derek staning in de derway. "You sayed we would go figth momsters."

"Ok" sayed Sakura and she gott up and told Derek to weit outide an got dresed she luved in Hermes CABIN and got her katana, dagers, throwimg stars and snipre rifle and met Derek outside he was a son of hermes. Sakura did not knoow who her dad wax and wsa sad.

"Sakura we for be go hunt" sayed Derek.

Derek

And Derek had hix bow and Derek haa POWERX and so htey gone to figth monsters an Ast Sakura had tim and wes very streng and power. But first hethey get got brekfast becauxe it imporment meal of hte dey.

They want to gte pancaces but hen HURRICANE HAPPEN!1!1!1!11!1!1!11! ZUES WAX MAD! (lel that wsa Rey's idee)

a

"WHO MAD ZEUS MAD?!" screamed Aoi Hoseki he was a son of Apollo and Sakura liked him he was col and had sexy whit hair and golden eyes like the sun and with musles

"He ix Cool." sayed Derek.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" screamed the huricane

"No" sayed Sakura and the hurricane took out a knife and hit Derek and he DIED lel

"Sakura domt let me die in vein" Derek sayed and coughed Boold and then DIED

Sakura was really sad and took out her sniper rifle. "I never be forgivening Lucy!" she screamed at the huricane and shot it and it started crying

The voice of Zeux came out of it and yelled "Sakura Esmeralda Safaia Opalblade, daugther of KRONOS, Surrender thyineself to Olympux in thre dayz or we whill KILL YUO."

"Hat is riduculse," sayed Gofre Hierro. "She did done do no thing wrang." he sayed and sihed an his eye silver like the moon.

"BUT THERE IS A FORTUNE" screaed Hurricane. "ASK CHIRON." and the huricane DIEPERED!

"Waeit wat" seyed Gofre

TO BE CONIMUED


	2. Chapter 2 : the propcey

**Chapert Twa : Propcey  
**  
Sekura rans to Ciren al mad an stuff. "WHAT BE FOR PROPHCEY?!1" she sayed calm I wan French fires derek

"A child of Kronus wil mak a cheice thet put Olimpus in denger. Only cherry blosoms can save thoust aol." sayedith Chiron lel

"Ok" sayed Sajura and went to go quest and get sniper rifle Derek

"Waet we woll go wit yuo." sayed Gofre and Aoi.

Aoi had sexy whit hair and gold eyes like the sun with muscles, an messy black heir with silver eyes like the moon and stong and taol and both were hat an Sakursa lekied them alot

"Ok" sayed Sakura an Gofre picked up his weapon and Aoi had his sword. They got food and clohts and sope and stuf and left for quest. Then Sakura remembered her dad was Kronos sayed the huricane. She had to call her mom.

"Aoi give me your phone" she sayed derek get me cetch up

"Only if you give kis" sayed Aoi with smerk

So Sakura punch d him an took phone it was blue

"Hi mom" she sayed into it while Aoi cried.

"Hi vicky" sayed Sakura's Mom. "How be camping with demishods"

"Id kronus my dad" asked Sakura

"Yes" sayed Sakura"s mom. She wad giong to say mor but then DRAKON ATACKED WITH MUCH CYCLOPS

"I WALL KILL YUO." screed cyloos

"No sayed Sakura

"Ok" sayed Cyrus and out down swod

"USELES CYRU" screed Drakon his name was Draco lel

Derek

Draco pulled out claw and stabed Sakura but she used time poewrs to dodge

Cyru gaped. "You has time pores!"

"Yes" ginned Sakura "cause I is dagher of Kronus"

TO BE CONIMUED


	3. Chapter 3 short le

Sekura pulled out hre snierp rifle and shot the Draco. He chocked amid almst died but Sakura pulled out her Katama and KULLED IY.

"Yay Draco died" sayed Goffre.

"Yay Draco died" sayed Aoi

"Yay Draco died" sayed Cyrus Draco

"Yay Draco died" sayed Sakura

Derek

"Ok les go" sayed Sakura and then went to big party to lok for dionsus cause he was Derek's dad Sakura and Sionsus wer friedns.

"Hi Dionsus" called Sakura an Dionsus apered wering a purple robe with grapes on ti. With eyes that w

"What do uyo wan" he asked his eyes glittered like gliter very pret

"WHERE BE ZEUX" demend Sakura she had brown hair and wasx wearung a lon blue dres wit pink scarf and lookked prettie an hair wax in bun and black tights and wor ankle boots like Mint and she had her sniper rifle on her back and tomay it wax pink and her katama on belt an throwing star secretly in heir

"Idk man lel" sayed Dio but he drank a Pepsi lel

Sakura stabbed him with the and he cried but he is a god so its ok

"He is in Olympux" sayed Dionysus crying

"Thunks" sayed Aoi and tossed hair like animr cherecter he sobhat

P then they all partied and Aoi kissed a girl and Sakura got super jelus and used her time powers to make her an old lady lel and then they left

 _ **TO BE CONTIMEUD**_

* * *

Lel was this god chepter or waht hahahahahhahahaha

-Victroia Ace


	4. Chaptert Fuor

**Chaptert Fuor : car  
**  
Aoi, Goffre, Cyru, and Sakura were all walking like this

Sakura Goffre  
Aoi Cyru

And Gofre leaned over "Sakura I ghink you'r prety" he sayed.

"Thunks" sayed Astrea

"After our quest can we go on date" asked Gofre

"I am like Aoi," sayed Sakura sad.

"Oh." Sayed Goffre sadley

"Look it's Derek!" Explaimed Cyrus pointing to the right

Sakura looked and there was Derek! He wasx wereing armor and purple like his mom hecate.

"Derek!" Sakura explaimed running ober to hug hre bust friend. They huged and Sakura was glad Derek was back

"But how are uoy aleeve?" Ask Aoi lel get it

"I asked Hades to gibe me the pencake of life" sayed Derek. "I think he ix my da."

"But yuour mom was he ate I thou?"

"Im a dopted so I domt knouw" sayed Derek wisley. He wax smert leki that.

"Treu"

"Treu" sayed Gofre. His mom wax Demeters and Aoi was Apollo's chuld. Cyru was cycloups wo ye

Derek

Derek pulled out his bow and sayed "I stoll a car" he sayed

"Ok let's drive two fine Luke becas he bad an my dad" declured Sakura holding up a throwimg star and was wearinh pink shirt wit pirple skirt and blue tights and pink boots and Gofre thought she was hot. So did Aoi and Cyrus. Derek saw a peny and picked it up.

They ran to hte carvan an Derek drives becauxe he waz old enouhgt ok

They sang songs as they drove but then a carevore shep jumped into the rove and runner at carvan!

To be coninued!


	5. Chapter 5 : Sheeps

**Chapter Fife : sheps  
**  
"Baaa!" screed the sheep

"Top of the morning!" Screed Jack the Shepard he had green hair and was look like lephrecaun lel and jump on hte shep an strungled it an ripped of the wool an made sweater

"Wat" sayed Sakura

"Hi jack" sayed Cryus he wax frednis with Jakc and Gofre stred

Lel

And he laugh and threow sweter at the car and Sakura could net see an cRASHde into tre. The carvan was on FIERE!

Wel shpoopie" sayed Aoi and Gofre spalped him with a waffle cause he almst swor

Derek wacked out he was imoone to fiere

Sakra used her time powers an the car wax not on fiere anymo

"TOP OF TEH MORNINIG" screed shep. He wax werar sweaterx. Lel get it

"What are yuo doong" explaimed derek

"This is Jakc he ix my boy friend sayed Cyru

"Tip of teh murning' seyed Derek and leled

Derek

"Don MAK CUFN OF ME" SCREED JACK and he hit Derek wih a knisting kneeeedle lel

"ow " sayed Derek but he was demishod and ok lel get it

Gofre hit Jakc with a waffle iron and he died

"Oh no" sayed Cyrus

"Oh no" sayed Sakura

"Oh no" sayed Jack

"Oh no" sayed Derek bleding lel

"Oh no" sayed Aoi

"Oh no" sayed Cyru

"Oh no" sayed hte shep

"Oh no" sayed Dionzus

"Oh no" sayed Derek

"NO" sayed Cyru an crieed and held his boyfrend Jack expepct jac was dead an bleed all over but sakura use time powers and jack eas BAKC TO LUFE

"Yay" sayed Cyrus

"Yay" sayed Sakura

"Yay" sayed Jack

"Yay" sayed Derek bleding lel

"Yay" sayed Aoi

"Yay" sayed Cyru

"Yay" sayed hte shep

"Yay" sayed Dionzus

Derek

"GOOD BYE" SCREED JACK AN RUN AWAK WI SHEP CAUSE HE WAX A LEPRHHECUN with gren heir lel get it

Lel

TO BE CONIMUED

 **Auther's not**

Lel I finushed the chapter quicker cauxe this one is a joek. I leled so much for leprehhcun jokes an sheps


	6. Chapter 6 lotus coasino (lel get it)

They ended up at the lotus casino becauxe derek was drieing and got los lel cause Derek

Lel

"Yay" sayed Rey Sin

"But we to yong to gamble"

"I'm not to yang to gamble lel" sayad Yang and everone leled happy

Derek

"I forgit waht were doing" sayed Rey Sin she daughter if Demeter

They partied until Sakura heard VOICE. IT WAS PERCY.

TO BE CONTIMUED

* * *

 _AN : NO this is not joke ok? I am tring to write story_


	7. Chapter 7 : PERCY

_AN :_ Lol no this is not joke Peng, but i make jokes in and they are funny

Pleas don't swear Jaelynn but yes my English is bad BUT soon my firend Rey weill help me with things and it wiall be better but she did say tha your grammar wasn't good either so maybe we can both learn

Ok here's the chapter

* * *

"Percy" sayed Sakura curious he was with Lucy and anbelth lel

"Were here caused Charon sayed hat yuocant have quest now ist mine" sayed Percy

"No jus cauxe you're son of Posidon doenst men you get al quest. Lucy is mena an bully." Sayed Derek

"Sakura can beat Kronos" sayed Gofre an swing waffle iron at Anbeth an she wax kxoncjed out but its ok cauxe she ix demishof

"No Anbeth!" Screed Pery

"Lel" sayed Gofre

Rey punched Lucy she was her sister and Lucy fell ober cauxe raisins did help

Sakura used her Tim pours to get them out of casino

Henry we go" sayed Sakur an they rAN.

"GET BACK HERE" screed Draco angr

"OH NO ITS DRACO!" screed Rey

"OH NO ITS DRACO!" screed Aoi

"OH NO ITS DRACO!" screed Draco

"OH NO ITS DRACO!" screed Derek

"OH NO ITS DRACO!" screed Jack

"OH NO ITS DRACO!" screed Cyru

"OH NO ITS DRACO!" screed Gofre

"YES IT IS ME DRACO" screed Draco and nod. He wac appy they regonised him "NO PERP TO DEI"

"Lets us fight drako the drakon lel get it" sayed Sakura lel get it

Sakura took out thoughing stras and Derek tok bow and Aoi tok sword and Gofre Hierro took out wafle iorn an Rey took raisins and Cyrus took out swod

"USRLESS CYRU" screed Draco the dracon lel get it

Sakura threw frowing star and wiht time pours she kil Draco

"Yay" sayed everyone lel


End file.
